A Lycaon Descendants Story Challenge
by timbarney110
Summary: A descendant of the first werewolf was on the island when Ben chose to take 5 of the children of disney villains. And have them go to Auradon.


Loki Lycaon the son of Lycaon and Hecate the goddess of magic.

The unilateral leader of most of the children of the Villians on the Isle of the Lost.

his father abandoned him at 4, and his mom teaches him, magic, and the Other necessities in his dreams,

,

Loki's Abilities

Attractive, Ambitious, Ambidextrous, Astute, Brave, Compassionate, Cunning, Deceitful, Gregarious, Independent, Loyal, Patient, Proud, Ruthless, Shrewd, Strong, Strong Willed,

Duelist, Hunter,

Lycan- werewolf but keeps his mind when he turns, he can't turn anyone into a werewolf without having sex with them.

Pets

2 direwolfs ( Lupa's Daughters)

a Cerberus.

He is one of the children that Prince Ben selects to cross the bridge to free and goes to Auradon.

he doesn't agree with the plan to steal Fairy godmother's wand.

Learned from his mother different Magic's, illusion, Alteration, destruction, conjuration, Restoration, mysticism, Thaumaturgy, Enchanting, Alchemy, elemental lores of Light, Fire, water, earth, air, Death, Metal, Shadows, high magic, dark magic.

Dual Sword training, he has 2 sword made up of Stygian iron( from the underworld), Imperial Gold(mined and Consecrated on Olympus), his mother kept it before the barrier was up, and Silver. Taught by the fallen heroes(philatettes students, lears from their mistakes),

has a Motorcycle ( like Ghost riders Hell bike).

Goddess champion-  
,

,

Bashing-

Maleficent,

Cruella De Vil, She's a slave driver on Carlos, snd his friends.

Ben- the perfect target for Loki to prank him.

Flynn Rider, jay steals the Crown of the lost Princess from him smd returns it.

Hercules, Tom Felton, acts like Draco Malfoy, Disney movie, the Teen goes to Auradon, story is more akin to the mythology not the tv show so he is only a son of Zeus, killing his step brother instead of his family zeus covers it up. but zeus orders him to do the 12 labors as recompense, but Loki will get to all of them except 6, and 10. Hercules often will attack Loki when he finds out that he did the labor before him.

Fenrir, Loki and Fenrir will battle to see who is the alpha of the wolves on The mainland.

,

,

,

Loki's harem

Mal, Dove Cameron, loki allows her to try and steal the wand and allowing her to try and use a love potion on Ben, but he reminds her that she is in his pack, only he can have her heart.

Evie, Sofia Carson, she walks in in Mal and Loki after they're intimate. she asks Loki to model some of her clothes, his heightened pheromone production causes her to want to be in Loki's pack.

Bella and Beast's twin daughters, Emma Watson and Debby Ryan, born before Ben and in the year above him at Auradon Prep.

Audrey, before Ben breakers up with her Loki on the way to his class walked into her, while she was stopped in the hallway, when she tries to stand she can't so Loki planning on her breaking up with Ben

Ariel, Bella Thorne, She was born around the same time as Uma. Her sisters are brought into her sisters contract with Ursula. Loki finds her on the shore when he explores after he Is off the island. Loki when he realizes who the girls are he tricks them into a bet that he can't guess all of their names in three tries he will provide for them. but if he does get the names right they have to listen to him for the full day. Sebastian leaves to try and get help for ariel and her sisters from King Triton. Loki has sex with them claiming them into his pack.

Attina, Sarah Hyland

Alana, Ariel Winter

Adella, Anna Kendrick

Aquata, Brittany Snow,

Arista, Sophie Turner

Andrina, Hailee Steinfeld,

Moana, Camila Cabello, goes to Auradon, after her Quest to return the heart of tefiti which just happened, when the 5 get off the island.

Anna, Willa Fitzgerald, goes to Auradon after the first movie.

Elsa, Camren Bicondova, goes to Auradon after the first movie.

Megara, Ariana Grande, goes to Auradon.

Atlanta, twin sister of Hercules, Clémence Poésy.

Nymphs, (mix of dryads, Meliae, Maiads)

Uma, China Anne McClaine.

Lonnie, Dianne Doan

(Pocahontas and John smith's daughter), Becky G, Trained with a bow like her mom.

Freddie Facilier, Zendaya, Loki's protege with magic.

Fa Nozomi, Nozomi Sasaki, daughter of Mulan, Trained in the art of war, tactically genius, she has a jiao style sword, has a pet falcon,

Aphrodite, Natalie Dormer, Goddess of Love, beauty, desire, passion, sexuality, and pleasure.

Artemis, Willa Holland, Goddess of the hunt, protector of maidens, and childbirth.

Khione, Emilia Clarke, Goddess of Snow, ice, Frost, of the northern Winds.

Tyche, Melissa Benois, Goddess of Victory.

Hebe, Nell Tiger Free, Goddess of youth.

Hestia, Rose Leslie, Goddess of home, and Hearth.

Nemesis, Maise Williams, Goddess of revenge, retribution and vengeance.

Circe, Emma Watson, Minor magical Goddess.

Bellona, Katrina Law, Goddess of Warfare, and Destruction, goddess-protector of the Homeland.

Dizzy Tremaine, Carlson young, she and Evie create Loki and his pack's outfits the designs.

Sabrina Tremaine, Sabrina Carpenter, she and Dizzy have tried to get in contact with Cinderella, they aren't like their grandmother, they love art, society, and food, and baking.

Ally, Peyton List,

CJ Hook, Alexandra Daddario,

Jordan, Naomi Scott,

,

,

Other Pairings,

Carlos, Jane, (Carlos lives a long life)

Jay, Tiger Peony, Rapunzel. - Flynn rider tries to sell

Karan( Karan Brar), Aladdin's son, Celia Facilier, and Cassandra( Tangled). Karan was raised on tales of his father before he found Genies lamp, so he doesn't judge the Villain Kids on blood but actions.

Harry, and Gil, Harry is the leader of pirate gang of the Island of the lost, after he betrays Uma. they steal, extortion, arsonists, kidnapping, mugging, blackmail.

Disney movies before 2010 have happened already, accept the little mermaid and Hercules which is happening then,  
Loki visits Auredon when Frozen happens seeing Elsa's powers accidentally go off.

The only movies that Disney has done that are happening when Descendants is or has just happened are, Moana, Frozen, Hercules ( he is a teen going to the Greek hero school), and The Little Mermaid ( past the contract is happening in Aurodon). And Tangled.


End file.
